


The World Could See

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, also I'm not very nice to Catherine, seriously if you're looking for plot keep moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's arms trembled, thighs quivering under the strain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Could See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gem1n12505](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gem1n12505/gifts).



> A request for my beautiful Donna :) much love babe xx  
> Comments are lovely so feel free to leave some  
> Enjoy

"Fuck Steve, you're so tight," Danny groaned, hands gripping the other man's lean hips. The SEAL couldn't reply, breath, voice and thought stolen by the feel of Danny inside him, holding him so tightly.  
"You love it, don't you?" Danny rumbled darkly. "You love that all anyone would have to look up and see the perfect Commander McGarrett, naked, hard and being fucked brainless by his haole partner, right here in your office window."

Steve only managed to groan, the thought of people looking up at the Palace and seeing him like this. Naked as the day he was born, pressed against the window, hard, leaking cock painting wet trails on the glass. Danny pressed one hand to the smooth skin just above Steve's cock, a teasing promise, even as he shuffled closer, changing the angle, pressing deeper into his lover.

What had started as a normal day (bay guys, guns, danger, Steve being the selfless hero) had evolved into this due to one very simple thing. Danny was jealous. Jelous of the way Steve seemed to pander to Catherine's every whim, forgive her every transgression. He'd followed his lover into his office after the dark haired woman had left, a deep, angry frown on his face.

They'd argued heatedly until, between one harsh word and the next, their lips had collided, hands fumbling at belts and buttons. When Steve was bare assed to the wind, Danny, with no finess or patience, spun him and shoved him over the desk. He dropped to his knees and pushed his tongue into Steve, lapping his hole roughly, slipping one finger in beside it.

All the strength left Steve at that point, leaving him lax and pliant to Danny's every whim. When the blonde had forced him to stand and walk to the window, Steve obeyed without thought, eager for anything Danny wanted to give. He tried to put up some slight protest when he realised what Danny was doing but it was lost when the smaller man pressed his cock into Steve.

"Do you think I should let you come? Watch all that pretty, sticky come slide down the window for everyone to see?" Danny lent forward, biting Steve's ear sharply. "Do you think *she* can see? See that it's me and not her, that makes you fall apart like this?"

The rumbling purr of Danny's voice, the way he moved inside Steve, made the SEAL's body tighten alarmingly.  
"D...Danny...I'm gonna..." he gasped, fire roaring in his veins, over his vision, begging for the touch of his lover's hand to be released.

"Tell me who you want," Danny ordered, hips stilling, hand dropping to ghost over Steve's cock. The tall man cried out, begging wordlessly for Danny to touch him. But he knew his lover would not move until Steve did as he was told.  
"You!" he almost screamed. "You, Danny. Just you, only you, always you. Please!"

With a triumphant snarl, Danny began to move again, fucking Steve harder than before, hand closing around the other's weeping dick, pumping it hard and fast. Steve threw his head back, narrowly missing braining Danny, crying out so loudly that for a second the blonde cop feared someone would burst in. Then all thought was washed away as Steve came, body shuddering, sobs pouring from his throat. The tight tunnel engulf Danny's cock clamped down, milking his own orgasm out of him with a sharp cry of Steve's name.

They stood there, shivering as the aftershocks rocked them, sweaty and sticky and sated. Steve's arms trembled, thighs quivering under the strain of holding his own, and Danny's, almost dead weight up. He lowered his eyes, watching his come drip down the glass for a moment before a movement outside made him focus properly. Catherine was staring up at him, mouth hanging open, eyes huge. 

Danny's head popped over Steve's shoulder, quick eyes finding the pretty woman in a moment. He turned Steve, claiming his mouth in a deep kiss that stated more clearly than anything else, just who the SEAL belonged to. He turned his back her with a smirk, smacking Steve's ass as he did. The dark haired man looked down at Cath again, gave her a small smile and a shrug and followed the man he loved, picking up his discarded clothes as he did.


End file.
